<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sa pagtila ng ulan. by jokennot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751364">sa pagtila ng ulan.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokennot/pseuds/jokennot'>jokennot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Joken - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokennot/pseuds/jokennot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sa pagtila ng ulan…pinagdarasal na mga luha ko naman sana ang tumila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Cullen Santos/Ken Suson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sa pagtila ng ulan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, sana magustuhan niyo yung first joken au ko!! :'&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>napatulala na lamang si josh sa kanyang kinatatayuan ng makita niya ang madilim na langit at ang malakas na buhos ng ulan. kasabay pa nito ang hanging dumadampi sa kanyang mga balat. tila ba’y iritable ang kanyang mukha, habang nag-iisip kung paano ba siya makakauwi kanilang tahanan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ang sabi kanina sa balita ay magiging maaraw ngunit ngayon tila ba’y parang may bagyong kararating lamang dahil sa hindi pagtila ng ulan. walang magawa si josh kung hindi ang maupo sa waiting shed ng building kung saan ang kanyang huling klase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nadampian pa ng kaunting basa ang pantalon niya. malamang ay naanggihan ito ng malakas na ulan. hindi na ito ininda ni josh at saka na lamang binuksan ang kanyang bag, umaasa na baka may lumitaw na payong sa loob nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hindi ugali ni josh ang magdala ng payong. maski umaraw, umulan kahit bumagyo pa. alam niya sa sarili niyang hindi na siya natutong magdala ng payong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wala ka ding payong?” nagulat siya ng may magsalita sa kanyang gilid. bahagyang basa ang kanyang buhok, maging ang uniporme nito ay tila didikit na sa kanyang balat, <em>“sino ba to?”</em> tanong ni josh sa utak niya, “kaklase mo ako sa financial management, baka hindi mo matandaan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>napataas ang kilay ni josh saka marahang tumango sa binata. wala siyang balak na makipagusap sa taong hindi naman niya kilala, “ireg nga pala ako. baka hindi mo ako namumukhaan kasi iisang klase lang tayo nagkikita,” dagdag pa nito, “ken nga pala.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>napansin siguro ng binata na walang pakialam si josh sa kanya kaya’t hindi na niya inabot pa ang kanyang mga kamay, “wala ka ding payong? grabe, sana lahat kasing tapang mo ‘no?” natatawa nitong sambit kaya napatingin sa kanya si josh, “maulan pero hindi nagdadala ng payong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hindi talaga ako nagdadala ng payong,” sagot ni josh. tumingala siya upang tignan ang langit na walang tigil sa pagbuhos ng ulan, “wala na din naman kasi akong papayungan, kahit magdala pa ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“jowa mo?” intrigang tanong ni ken sa kanya. napatawa nang mahina si josh bago niya tignan ang binata at tumango, “oh, nasaan? hinihintay mo ba?” dagdag niya pang tanong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“tagal na,” tumawa nalang si josh at niyuko ang ulo niya, “tagal na pero mukhang hindi na babalik eh,” malungkot nitong sabi. isang mapait na ngiti ang lumabas sa kanyang labi, “hindi na ata babalik kasi sa iba na pumupunta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wala nang naisagot si ken at ang tangi lang niyang naialay sa binata ay katahimikan. paniguradong ayaw din naman ni josh na ibahagi ang istorya nila ng dati niyang kasintahan. makalipas ang ilang minuto, tumila din ang ulan. tumayo na sa kinauupuan si josh at nilingon ang binata sa hindi kalayuan, “salamat sa pagsama sa akin hanggang sa tumila ang ulan. una na ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>pinanuod na lamang ni ken ang likuran ni josh na naglalakad palabas ng kanilang unibersidad kung saan sila parehong nag-aaral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>marahil isa na ata si josh sa may pinakamakulit at pinakamatigas na ulo sa buong mundo. kahit pa sinabi na sa balita na mayroong bagyo, ni hindi pa rin niya naisipang magdala ng payong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sino bang niloloko niya? malamang ay hinihintay lang niya na mayroong magpayong sa kanya. katulad ng nakaugalian niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hapon nang matapos ang kanyang klase, malakas na buhos ng ulan na naman ang sumalubong sa kanya. sanay na sanay na si josh sa ganung eksena kaya’t umupo na lamang siya sa waiting shed at naghintay na lamang na tumila ang ulan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“matapang. walang payong,” pang-asar ng isang binata pagkatapos siyang mamataan sa waiting shed kung saan sila huling nagkita. nakatingin si josh sa lalake habang hinuhubad nito ang bag niyang bahagyang nakabukas na at nilapag sa bench kung saan sila nakaupo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nakatitig lamang si josh sa kanya, “ikaw?” tanong nito na nagpalingon kay ken sa kanya, “wala ka ding dalang payong?” tanong niya kahit na alam na niya ang sagot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tumawa ng mahinahon si ken at nagkibit-balikat nalang, “wala. matapang to eh,” saad niya habang tinatapik ang dibdib, “samahan nalang kita hanggang sa tumila ang ulan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nakatingala si ken habang pinapanuod ang malakas na patak ng mga ulan habang nakatingin lamang sa kanya si josh. hindi maiwasan ng binata na mapangiti sa nakikita. hindi tulad noon, mas matagal ang pagtila ng ulan ngayon. mas matagal silang nagkasama. mas matagal silang nagkausap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ni hindi na namalayan ni josh na dumidilim na ang paligid at wala nang ni isang patak ng ulan. agad niyang sinuot ang kanyang bag at nilingon ang binata, “salamat ulit sa pagsama sa akin hanggang sa pagtila ng ulan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hanggang sa naulit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nang naulit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nang naulit ulit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hindi lang isang beses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tatlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>lima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hanggang sa nakaugalian na nilang dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ngunit ang kinaibahan, tuwing umuulan lamang sila nagkikita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>katulad ngayon, umuulan na naman. walang bagyo. ngunit mukhang gusto ata ng tadhana na magkita silang dalawa ngayon. kaya’t malakas na buhos ng ulan na naman ang sumalubong sa kanya. namataan agad ni josh ang binata na nakaupo sa waiting shed, bahagyang nakabukas na naman ang bag nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>at napangiti si josh sa tuwing naaalala niya na kung paanong laging may payong sa loob ng bag ni ken, ngunit sa halip na gamitin ay nakatago lamang ito sa loob at sinasamahan siya hanggang sa tumila ang ulan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ngunit sa dapat na paghakbang ni josh papalapit sa binata, namataan nito ang isa pang lalakeng may malapad na ngiti sa mukha. agad napaangat ang tingin ni ken at sinalubong nang mainit na yakap ang binatang nakatayo sa kanyang harapan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hindi na alam ni josh ang nangyayare. ano nga ba ang nangyayare?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bakit siya?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bakit sila?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>anong meron sa kanila?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kami? paano kami?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ilusyon lang ba lahat ng nangyayari? ang daming tanong sa utak ni josh ngunit walang ni isang makasagot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>nilabas ni ken ang payong sa kanyang bag at madali itong binuksan. sa pagtayo niya ay nakita niya si josh na nakatayo sa harap ng entrance, “josh!” tawag ni ken sa kanya. agad din namang napatingin ang lalake sa kanyang tabi at lumingon sa josh na tinawag nito, “pasensya ka na, hindi kita masasamahan hanggang sa tumila ang ulan. maaga kasing natapos ang klase ng boyfriend ko eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tumango na lamang si josh at nilingon ang kasintahang sinasabi ni ken sa kanya, “josh, hindi ka naman ganyan dati ah. hindi ba lagi kang may dalang payong?” tanong sa kanya nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“paano ako magdadala ng payong kung wala na naman ang pinapayungan ko noon?”</em> bulong ni josh sa sarili. ngunit sa halip na sumagot, mapait na ngiti na lamang ang naibigay nito kay justin, ang dati niyang kasintahan na siya palang kasintahan ngayon ni ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>si ken. ang taong minahal niya sa ilalim ng waiting shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>si ken. ang taong kasama niya hanggang sa pagtila ng ulan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ngunit si ken rin pala ang naging dahilan kung bakit siya iniwan ng dati niyang kasintahan. mapaglaro ang tadhana katulad sa kung paanong mapaglaro ang panahon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>maaraw pero biglang uulan, na para bang sasanayin ka muna sa init bago iparamdam sayo ang lamig. </em> <em>walang bagyo pero maulan. wala namang sila, pero bakit siya nasasaktan?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>napangiti si josh. nagbago nga siguro talaga siya. nagdadala siya ng payong sa kadahilanang may pinapayungan siya noon sa tuwing maaabutan ng ulan. at hindi na siya nagdadala ng payong sa kadahilanang may kasama siya ngayong maghintay sa pagtila ng ulan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>pero mukhang kailangan na niya ulit magbago ngayon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tinignan muli ni josh ang likuran ni ken habang may mapait na ngiti sa mga labi, “salamat sa pagsama sa akin hanggang sa tumila ang ulan,” bulong nito sa sarili hanggang sa may pumatak na luha sa kanyang pisngi, <em>“at sa pagtila ng ulan…pinagdarasal na luha ko naman sana ang tumila.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>